Scared of Thunder
by Angel-chan Desu
Summary: When Bonnie's scared of something, more often than not, she turns to her big brother for protection. The same would apply for a thunderstorm. Lemon sibling fluff


The low growl from outside terrified Bonnie that little bit more than the lightning that followed afterward, though that was still pretty frightening. Which was ironic considering her dad was an Electric-type gym leader. And her own brother had an Electric-type pokémon. And so did she.

Then again, a natural storm seemed more scary than a pokémon move due to how sudden and unpredictable it was. Whereas pokémon were more predictable. Admittedly this was more the case in battles, but the point still stood, at least to her.

Another crash of thunder sent the girl underneath her quilt, the sharp force of her pulling them over her head jolting her Dedenne from sleep. As the seven-year-old shivered beneath the quilt, the pokémon crawled under them to join her, muttering a confused, "De ne de?" at her fear. Because frankly, it saw nothing wrong with the storm brewing outside, and had been sleeping quite peacefully, unlike its human partner. Bonnie looked down at the tiny pokémon and whispered, "Sorry." She lifted the quilt off her head to peak out, focusing on her window, only to then dart back under it as a flash of lightning lit up the sky. She let out a terrified whimper as another rumble of thunder sounded not long after.

She contemplated running to her father for comfort, but he would most likely be asleep. Her brother also crossed her mind, but then she realised he'd also be sleeping. She pouted at this realisation; if there was one thing about her brother that she loved, it was how brave he was. Always looking out for her while dad was busy working. However right now, it bugged her how easily he could sleep through the storm, while she was the coward with no one to turn to.

_"If he can do it, so can I!"_ she thought, and with that, she lay down again, pulling the sheets over her head in an attempt to muffle the sound of thunder - though the thunder had still managed to penetrate her bed sheet fortress before that moment. She lay there for a good five minutes or so - during which Dedenne curled up on the pillow next to her, having realised that its partner was going to attempt to sleep - and waited without closing her eyes. She could hear yet more thunder, however it sounded further away, which made her relax. When this was followed by silence, she let out a sigh of relief and closed her eyes, freeing her head from the sheets as she did so. No need to worry now. She could sleep easy for the rest of the-

Another crash of thunder made the girl jump literally from her bed. That sounded closer than the others; it sounded like it came from right above her head! Now thoroughly terrified, the girl darted from her room as tears welled in her eyes. She headed to her brother's room, what with it being closer to her own than her father's as Dedenne, once again jostled roughly from its slumber, raced after her.

"Clemont!" she cried, shaking his sleeping form. He groaned as he turned over to face her, eyes still half-closed, and mumbled sleepily, "Wha' is it, Bonnie?" However, as soon as he registered that she was crying, he was much more alert; he began scrambling for his glasses sitting on the side table and he asked, "What's wrong?" The girl quickly climbed onto the bed and buried her face into her brother's chest, sobbing, "I'm scared." Despite being confused and still really tired, he wrapped his arms around her and just rocked her slightly in an attempt to calm her down. He looked to his Helioptile - who had been forcefully woken up like its partner at Bonnie's entrance - with the both of them exchanging similarly worried expressions.

Eventually, she did calm down, her sobs descending into little sniffles, and Clemont then said softly, "You're okay now. There's nothing scary here." Holding her away from him gently, he asked, "What's wrong? Why're you scared?" Bonnie sniffed a few more times before she opened her mouth to reply, only for another strike of lightning to hit above the building, which instead made her squeak and cling to her brother again.

"Hey hey, it's okay, it's just lightning," he said in a bid to calm her down again, though it didn't stop his grip from tightening around her protectively.

"But its loud and scary!" she cried. He could only mumble back, "I know," as she continued crying into his pyjama shirt. He sighed, not quite sure what to do. He looked down at Helioptile in some vague hope that it would have an idea. However it just looked back, both it and Dedenne wearing confused expressions. Another rumble of thunder prompted a frightened whimper from his sister. Another sigh, and he squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to think of a way to deal with the situation. He was supposed to be some sort of child genius, or so everyone said.

Actually...he could vaguely recall being afraid of lightning when he was younger. The loud noises more than anything, much like Bonnie was at the moment. But there'd been someone there; a very hazy figure he couldn't quite remember, and they had done something...

Clemont knew what he could do, though whether or not it worked would have to be seen. He motioned to his Helioptile, who began scaling the boy's arm till it was resting on his shoulder, where he then whispered to it. While the pokémon ran off across the room, to Bonnie's curiosity, her brother told her, "The storm can't hurt you, Bonnie." The girl frowned, and said, "But its loud."

"I know it is, but that's just it; and while we're inside, we're safe from it. You just have to learn to ignore it." Bonnie folded her arms and said, pouting, "How?" Helioptile returned to the bed, a pair of earmuffs hanging around its neck. Clemont took the earmuffs and said before placing them over his sister's ears, "By just tuning it out. Eventually you won't even notice it." Bonnie held her hands over the muffs, mostly to keep them in place due to being a bit too big for her, and she couldn't help but giggle, "They're fluffy." Her brother motioned for her to look out the window.

Nothing happened for maybe five minutes or so, and Bonnie nearly began nodding off. Eventually though, a large spear of lightning lit up the sky, making her jump by how suddenly it appeared. She braced herself for the thunder, already fearful of the faint growling she knew would come. However it didn't come, to her surprise; the only hint of it that she could hear through the ear muffs was a low humming sound almost, which faded away as soon as she heard it. With a wide grin, she removed the headphones and said, "I barely heard it!" Her brother smiled back.

"See what I mean?" Bonnie nodded vigorously in response before putting the ear muffs back on and looking out the window again, to Clemont's amusement. However he didn't object. They wound up spending the next 15 minutes just watching the storm outside before he finally said, "Y'know it's getting late; you should really get some sleep." Bonnie frowned.

"Do I have to?" she asked, and her brother nodded. She bit her lip, then asked, "Can I sleep with you tonight? Please?" He hesitated for the briefest of moments, prompting her to add, "Pleeeeeease? I feel safer." Realising that she'd won him over, he sighed, "Alright then." She was quick to scramble under the covers, already making herself comfortable with a muffled giggle. Her brother shook his head, though he wore an amused smile as he removed his glasses and the ear muffs from around her neck and placed them both on the side table.

They both feel asleep, cuddled close together as Helioptile made to close the bedroom door before curling up next to the already sleeping Dedenne at the foot of the fully occupied bed.

* * *

><p>Meyer stumbled out of the bedroom and into the hallway, still trying to wake up and gather his bearings for the day ahead, which unfortunately meant waking up at 7 in the morning. Enough time to get himself ready for the day before waking up the kids. He finally sighed and made to enter the living room until he noticed something.<p>

Bonnie's bedroom door was open.

Alarm bells ringing mentally, hlooked into the room, and yes indeed, his daughter wasn't in her bed. Neither was Dedenne. He hissed out a swear word as panic began to set in, however he forced himself to remain calm. Her window wasn't open, and the door to the kitchen-living room wasn't either. Having narrowed down his options, Meyer had one more idea as to where she might've disappeared to. Turning to his son's room, he rapped on the door softly before opening it as quietly as possible.

Clemont hadn't been woken up by the sound of the door. And to Meyer's relief, neither had Bonnie.

* * *

><p><strong>That final section is such a dead herring because obviously as the reader you know what happened, but godammit, I wanted to include it for that little bit of extra sibling fluff. Plus, think about how Meyer would've been feeling at that moment; dead herring for the reader (yourself), but panic inducing for him.<strong>

**So yeah, enjoy some lemon sibling fluffiness. I'm sure most of you who follow my _Pokémon_ stories know this, but in case you don't; I'm a massive fan of the lemon siblings. Clemont that little bit more cause he's my nerd dork, but I love siblings in general, so I love Bonnie too.**

**And I've got a thing for protective older siblings, so...yeah. :''D**

**Hope you enjoyed reading! A fave and a review would be amazing, as well as constructive criticism if you have any.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Angel-chan x**

**Ps. Just as an extra note, both Clemont and Bonnie are a little bit younger in this story than I usually write them. My usual headcanon ages for them are 15 and 10 respectively.**


End file.
